


no pity

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [207]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Honestuck, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, SGRUB, The Meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A few days after the trolls began to hide on the meteor, Eridan decides to confess.





	no pity

Karkat sat on the ground in his respiteblock, back against the wall as he tried to calm himself. They had lived on the meteor for only a few days, and it was still quite hard to adjust. Twelve trolls, all different blood colors, in a doomed game session, hiding from a killer. They had found out about humans and currently made plans about starting to troll them to get a second chance at winning this shitshit of a game.

And as a leader, all those decisions were on him, and he had no idea what to do. One simple mistake and all of his friends could end up being murdered.

The troll took a deep breath, and finally started to calm down, when he heard a knocking on the door. Next second, Eridan walked in, his cheeks a flushed violet.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Sorry if I disturbed you Kar, but I gotta tell you something now. It’s important and I can’t keep it waiting any longer.”

Sigh.

“Fine, what is it?”

“Well.” Eridan began. “It’s not easy to phrase this, and this is a horrible tone, but we might all die, and I have to tell you before it’s too late. I pity you Kar? I pity you red and have done for a while. I want you to be my matesprite.”

Oh.

Shit.

“Eridan, I can’t.”

He saw how the troll’s gills flipped backwards in true surprise and sadness.

“Why? This is supposed to be when you also confess.”

“I’m sorry Eridan, but I don’t feel the same way. I don’t pity you, flushed or pale. You’re just a friend.”

He nodded.

“Okay. Thanks for talking atleast.”

The troll put on a forced smile as he excited the respiteblock, and second later the violet tears began to run down his cheeks.

How foolish to think than anyone would ever love him back. Loving him, a pathetic excuse of a troll.

After all, no one ever had before. There had been no reason for this to be any different. He had just hoped, and guessed wrong.

He was meant to be alone.


End file.
